


My Baby Girl

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: P-please could I request daddy Dom Gabriel taking care of his baby after she's had a stressful day, giving her a massage before going down on her, holding her hand while he does? owo thank you!!Request: Daddy!kink with Gabriel spoiling and pampering the reader with kisses and touches?Warnings: Daddy!kink, Fluff, Smut





	My Baby Girl

You almost regretted giving up hunting as you left your office job. Sure, there was less of a chance that something would kill you, but sometimes you wondered if maybe it was better than having to go into meetings and dealing with other people. Monsters were easy to deal with, but office drama and that whole crap was alien to you.  
As you stepped inside your apartment a smell of freshly baked cookies hit you. You let out a deep sigh, almost slamming the door as you slid your blazer off. Not bothering to check on your boyfriend, you propped your feet up on the coffee table and started surfing through the channels.  
“Hard day babe?” Gabriel appeared with a plate of chocolate cookies and a glass of milk in hand. He quickly set them down before joining you on the couch.  
“Sometimes I wish I could use my hunter’s skills on my co-workers.” You grunted, snatching a cookie.  
Gabriel chuckled, moving you so you were between his legs with your back leaning against his chest. “Tell me….” He purred, starting to massage your shoulders. “....how can daddy make it better?”  
You let out a moan as his hands worked your upper back, getting rid of all the kinks. “Oh, daddy. That feels so good.”  
“What else, baby?” Gabriel hummed, nibbling on your earlobe, earning another moan from you. “Tell me what my baby girl needs. Daddy wants to make sure his little girl is feeling better.”  
“Keep doing that.” You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. His hands moved down to your lower back right above your butt as his mouth started leaving hot wet kisses on your neck.   
“Doing what?” Gabe’s hands squeezed your butt gently before moving on to the inside of your thighs. His fingers traveled to you core, teasing you as he rubbed your folds through your pants.   
“That.” You groaned, turning your head to kiss him. He tasted like chocolate as you slid your tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. You hummed a pleasurable sound as his fingers worked at your core. “Daddy…..” Your lips ghosted over his as you looked up to see his whiskey eyes twinkle.  
“Don’t worry. Daddy isn’t done yet. Daddy gonna take real good care of his precious baby girl.” Gabriel smirked as he snapped his fingers.   
You were now on your bed with Gabriel hovering over you. His lust blown eyes took in every inch of you before he leaned down pulling you in for a long passionate kiss. His soft lips glided over yours before you felt his tongue beg for entrance. You granted him access as he mapped out your mouth, taking his time.   
Gabriel ground his hips against you making you moan out, but was silenced with a kiss. You could feel the arousal build between your legs as his lips started to suck and nip at your neck and shoulders.   
“Mmmm….baby girl, you taste so good. But, I need more.” He growled, sliding down the bed to undo your pants. Gabriel pulled the zipped down with his teeth, staring up at you with glowing eyes.   
With a swift motion both your pants and undies were gone. His hands stayed on your hips as he left wet hot kisses up and down your legs. At points he would lick patches of skin before sucking on them, making sure to leave marks.   
“Oh, fuck daddy.”  
“Just relax.” He breathed against your core. “Daddy gonna make sure his girl is taken care of, don’t worry. Treat her like a princess.”   
Gabe then nudged your clit with his nose before taking it in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Your hips buckled, but with his firm hands in place you didn’t move much. As he continued, one of his hands left your hip, circling around your entrance, coating his fingers with your juices before plunging them into you.   
His fingers started with a slow pace, finding your sweet spot in no time. You grabbed the bed sheets as you let out a low moan that filled the room. Gabriel smiled against your core, moving his fingers faster and deeper in response. Soon his other hand left your hip and went to grasp your hand, giving you a squeeze.  
“Is my baby girl, alright?” His voice sent vibrations to your core.  
“Yes, yes daddy. Oh, right there.”   
Gabriel sped up the pace and sucked on your sensitive bud harder. You felt your orgasm building, making you grip Gabriel’s hand tightly.  
“Cum for daddy. I wanna hear you scream my name.”   
His gentle, yet commanding voice sent you over the edge. Gabriel’s name filled the room, echoing out the sound of Gabriel lapping up your juices.   
Opening your eyes you found Gabe gazing up at you from between your legs with some of your juices on his lips that were curved up in a smirk. “Is my baby finally relaxed?” He climbed further on the bed, so that he laid next to you.   
“Yes daddy.” You said hoarsely. “You always take good care of me.”   
“Happy to hear.” Gabe pulled you close to him. “Now get some sleep. You gotta go to work tomorrow.”  
You let out a groan, flopping your head down on his chest. “Can’t I stay with daddy? We could make cookies and cakes instead.”   
“Daddy got stuff to do as well.” He tilted your head up and started to kiss your face lightly, tickling you. You tried to shy away, but he kept at it. “Don’t worry. If my baby girl ever has another bad day….I’ll treat her well. Make her forget about the world for a little while at least.”   
You turned to your side, so that he was spooning you from behind. His strong arms held you firmly against him as he started humming a song. It was an ancient song, only known by angels and he loved to hum or even sing it from time to time.   
“I love you.” You whispered after his tune had finished.  
“I love you baby girl.”


End file.
